Peel 092 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'October '88'. *Re carbon dating of this recording: Peel apologises for not having played a request on October 22nd, as he received it too late. In addition, the 'new' Fall single that opens the tape was not released until 7th November. Sessions *None Tracklisting 28 October 1988 (BFBS) :(JP: 'John Peel's Music On BFBS, with a wide range of fascinating records for you and those that you love most, starting with the new single from the Fall, which actually begins rather quietly, so we'll fade the sig right down and then play you the tune, cos I don't want you to miss a single golden moment of it.') *Fall: 'Big New Prinz (2x7")' (Beggars Banquet) *Acid Angels: 'Speed Speed Ecstacy (12")' (Product Inc.) *Prayers: 'Sister Goodbye (7")' (Egg) :(JP: 'An excellent single that, one I should like to hear coming out of the radio every hour on the hour.') *Happy Mondays: 'Wrote For Luck (7")' (Factory) :(JP: 'Here's a letter which is most uplifting, from my regular correspondent Dirk...It's a long time ago that I was supposed to do a gig, the John Peel Roadshow, which is just me and two boxes of records and anybody I can drum up to come along and kind of give me moral support. I was supposed to play the Zecher in Bochum: he says that, when it was announced that I couldn't make it because there were storms in the Channel, two-thirds of the people there burst into spontaneous applause. Thanks a lot for telling me that, makes me feel terrific, I must say.') *Sonic Youth: 'Candle (2xLP-Daydream Nation)' (Blast First) :(JP: 'I was slightly disheartened actually by that letter I read out earlier on from somebody saying that when my non-appearance at a venue was announced, two-thirds of the people burst into spontaneous and enthusiastic applause. On the other hand I suppose I should look positively at it and think, well the other third didn't. On the other hand, they may just have been indifferent or too drunk or something to pay any attention.') *Pacific: 'Barnoon Hill (7")' (Creation) *Half Japanese: 'I'll Change My Style (LP-Charmed Life)' (50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Butterfly (12"-Trainsurfing)' (Playtime) *O.L.D.: 'Die In Your Beauty Sleep (LP-Old Lady Drivers)' (Earache) 04 November 1988 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Howdy howdy howdy. It's grim-faced John Peel with another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and in last week's programme, I read out a letter from a Brian Vickers writing from Hong Kong (our only listener there actually, research has revealed), and he said there weren't enough women in the programme. Here are some women for you, Brian.') *Blake Babies: 'Better N' You (LP-Nicely Nicely)' (Chew Bud) Featuring vocals by Evan Dando of the Lemonheads. *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'Aunt's Invasion (Compilation LP-Sounds And Shuigaku Limited Present: Beautiful Happiness)' (Sounds And Shigaku Limited) Peel claims that he was briefly involved with the production of this LP until it was pointed out to him that he would be contractually prevented from playing it on the radio, so he dropped out. Nevertheless, the sleeve contains the words: "Bowing and scraping to John Peel, Disc Junkie and Underground Guru Extraordinaire." *Fall: 'Wrong Place, Right Time No. 2 (2x7"-Jerusalem/Big New Prinz)' (Beggars Banquet) *Last Party: 'Damp (12")' (Idol) File ;Name *Peel 092 ;Length *00:46:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS